


Code Name The Brave

by KirstenSmee



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Army, CIA, DIA - Freeform, F/M, FBI, Gen, Jalton, Jazmir, Multi, Other, Team, Team Dynamics, Team Forming, Team as Family, Teambuilding, friendly Jalton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstenSmee/pseuds/KirstenSmee
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Jaz gets arrested by the FBI and Amir is missing. So she has to team up with FBI agents Carter, McGuire, and Morgenthau, her old CO Adam Dalton and Patricia and Hannah from the DIA to rescue Amir and take down one of the most notorious arms dealers in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Bravers. Okay, so I wrote a multi-chapter The Brave fic. *gasps* Yes, me, multi-chapter, I know! I'm shocked too!  
> Anyways...  
> It will have 6 Chapters. It's predominantly Jazmir, but there also are Jalton moments in there.  
> Finally, this was inspired by an edit form @crcssrcads on IG. So thanks for the inspo, girl, and go check her out, guys, she does amazing edits! I will post the pic on my IG, too (@KirstenSmee).  
> Okay, enough rambling, I own nothing but the plot of this story. Dean's the KING! Hope you enjoy and, please, leave a comment below if you did!

 

Jaz sighed loudly, clearly frustrated.

“You’re not listening to me! My name is Sergeant Jasmine Khan. I am working with the CIA to take down one of the most elusive arms dealers in the world Ranier Boothe. My partner, CIA agent Amir Al-Raisani is missing. So you need to let me go because I need to find him before Boothe kills him,” Jaz explained her situating to the FBI agents in front of her for the second time, this time saying her words slowly and pointedly, hoping that the agents will believe her this time around. But no joy.

“We hear you. But, unfortunately, your fingerprints didn’t come up in any of the databases. Not the army’s, not the CIA, nowhere. In fact, it seems that all information about you has been wiped from existence. Which in our experience doesn’t mean anything good,” said one of the FBI agents, Ezekiel Carter was his name.

“And since we picked you up with a small arsenal of assault rifles in your possession, that just so happen to be same ones that went missing from an army base last month, frankly we have a hard time believing you. Though I got to admit, the tale you’re spinning is one of the most original ones we have ever heard,” the other agent, Joseph McGuire, chimed in. With agent Carter nodding his head.

 

They have been interrogating Jaz for the better part of an hour after they let her marinate in the interrogation room for another. Jaz had to admit, the circumstances of her arrest weren’t stellar. She was in a room full of army’s assault rifles. With two dead men by her feet. And although the rifles being stolen was just a cover story, they were actually given to her and Amir as part of their arms dealer couple cover story, FBI didn’t know that. So it looked bad. However, what bothered Jaz the most was the fact that the FBI agents didn’t even try hearing her out. I guess she will have to bring out the big guns now.

 

“It’s not some story I am trying to sell you. Call the Deputy Director of the DIA Patricia Campbell and she will confirm everything I just told you. She’s running point on this op,” Jaz tried to reason with the agents, hoping that they will actually contact Patricia, not just laugh it off. Only a few people knew of the Deputy Director’s involvement in this mission. And at first Jaz wanted to keep it that way, but she needs to get out of this interrogation room more, so she had no choice but to tell the FBI about Campbell.

“DIA, huh?” agent McGuire questioned, clearly not believing her, “army, CIA, DIA. What next? Don’t say you work for the FBI too.”

That got Jaz’s blood boiling.

“Patricia Campbell. Call her!” Jaz yelled at agent McGuire in a strained voice. That took him aback. And it was enough for agent Carter to start believing Jaz’s story. So he motioned McGuire outside.

 

Once the two agents were out of the interrogation room, leaving Jaz angry and forced to do nothing, which was not a good combination, agent Carter spoke up.

“Maybe we should call Campbell?” agent Carter, nicknamed Preach, questioned the other agent.

“You can’t be serious, Preach! She’s clearly lying to us!” McGuire, who went by McG, replied, not believing that Preach would actually consider calling one the highest-ranking officials in the US defense sector.

“I mean we have nothing to lose. We have no idea who the woman in our interrogation is. And if Campbell can shed some light on it, why not try? The worst that can happen is she yells at us for wasting her time because she doesn’t know who she is,” Preach tried to reason with McG.

“Okay, but you’re calling her,” Mcg gave up and decided to allow the older agent to chase his hunch.

“Let’s get Noah to call,” Preach answered with a mischievous smile on his face. He and McG liked to tease their fellow agent Noah Morgenthau by giving him tasks that they themselves didn’t want to do, seeing that agent Morgenthau was the youngest among them. McG replied which a matching grin and they went to find Noah.

 

Ten minutes later all three FBI agents were sitting in Noah’s office, listening to dead air as the DIA analyst they reached, Hannah Rivera, went to find Deputy Director Campbell. A few more minutes passed and then somebody finally picked the phone back up.

“Patricia Campbell speaking. Who am I talking to and why is Hannah saying that you have one of my team members in custody?” Campbell spoke in a sharp tone and McG’s mouth dropped open. Was the woman in their interrogation actually telling the truth?

“FBI agent Noah Morgenthau here. With agents Carter and McGuire. And we are not sure if the woman in our custody is one of yours. She claims her name is Sergeant Jasmine Khan and that she is working with the CIA. But we couldn’t find anything about her in any databases,” Noah explained the situation to the Deputy Director.

“That’s because we wanted it that way. Sergeant Khan is doing a deep cover operation, trying to take down Rainer Boothe. A man who sells weapons exclusively to terrorist cells and drug cartels. And we couldn’t afford somebody tipping Boothe off by finding Jaz’s name in the army or CIA databases,” Patricia explained and continued, “what about her partner Amir Al-Raisani? Do you have him as well?” She sounded stressed, and maybe a little bit pissed off that the FBI was meddling in her operation.

“Miss Khan claims that he’s missing. She said that Boothe is going to kill him,” Preach spoke up. Now that they had confirmed that Sergeant Khan is who she says she is, Preach’s mind was spinning with the possibility that because of them, the woman’s partner might get killed.

The agent’s heard typing in the background and then Hannah spoke up, “Amir’s tracker is off. And his last known location is Boothe’s safehouse.”

“What does that mean?” chimed in McG not understanding where the analyst was going with it.

“It means that agent Al-Raisani is in grave danger. And you need to release Sergeant Khan immediately, so she can get to Boothe before he kills Amir,” Patricia clarified. But nobody said or did anything which got Patricia even angrier.

“Get her on the phone. Now!” she yelled at the FBI agents. And that got McG moving quickly, calling someone to bring the women to Noah’s office. And not 5 minutes later Sergeant Khan strolled into the office with an anxious expression on her face.

“She’s here, deputy director,” Noah alerted Patricia of Jaz’s presence.

“Jaz, what happened?” Patricia got straight to the point. No time for pleasantries when Amir’s life is on the line.

“We managed to finally schedule a meet with Boothe. But he’s careful, so he wanted one of us to go to the meeting and the other stay with the weapons with his lackeys babysitting. And since this was probably our only chance to get to Boothe we decided to go with it. Amir went to the meet, while I stayed with the guns. We figured Boothe being a macho-man would want to deal with a man, not a woman. I took out two of the three men Boothe sent to stay with me and the weapons when FBI breached the perimeter. But the third got away, no doubt calling Boothe and telling him that me and Amir are FBI,” Jaz explained.

“And now Boothe thinks that he lucked out and has captured an FBI agent that he can torture for information,” Patricia finished Jaz’s story to which Jaz hummed in agreement.

“I know where Boothe is keeping Amir. It’s the only place Boothe owns that is remote enough. I can get to Amir and Boothe, but I need a team in case something goes wrong,” the wheels in Jaz’s head were turning as she voiced the plan she had just come up with.

“We want to help,” suddenly Preach piped up and it caught both Jaz and Patricia off guard. They had almost forgotten that there were others listening as they were hatching a plan to save Amir.

“All due respect agent Carter, but this is a DIA matter, not the FBI’s,” Patricia replied but as she started to thank the FBI agent for his enthusiasm he interrupted the Deputy Director.

“It’s our fault that your agent is in danger. So it’s the least we can do,” Preach said almost pleading with Campbell. They heard some more typing in the background and after a moment Patricia spoke up again.

“An ex-navy SEAL and communications specialist, top-notch ex-army medic and an ex-CIA agent that graduated top of his class,” she listed off Preach, McGuire and Noah’s backgrounds sounding almost impressed. “Okay, you can help. Get your asses to the DIA. We have an agent to rescue,” Patricia deadpanned and the call was disconnected soon after.

The FBI agents gathered their stuff and they all drove to the DIA as fast as they could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love, Bravers. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

 

Hannah greeted Jaz, Preach, McGuire and Noah at the elevators.

“Hey,” she said as they walked up to her.

“Hey,” Jaz replied a little grimly, no doubt worrying about Amir. The three agents, however, were a bit happier to see Hannah, especially Joseph and Noah. After they exchanged pleasantries the group stepped into the elevator and Hannah punched the ninth floor button.

“We gathered all the intel we have on Boothe, Patricia is waiting with it in conference room 3. Oh, and she called in Dalton,” Hannah said as the elevator began to ascend mostly to Jaz. Who nodded her head at the information acknowledging it.

“Who’s Dalton?” McG questioned, vaguely recognizing the name, but he couldn’t place it.

“Captain Adam Dalton, the former CO of Special Operations Group 7,” Jaz spoke up with a hint of proudness in her voice.

“Wait, Omega 7? They were the ones who dealt with that situation in Nigeria and Iran, right?” Noah asked surprised that the ex-leader of one of the most effective Special Forces teams in U.S. history is helping them with this case.

“And Mongolia, and Columbia, and Paris, and Turkey,” Jaz listed off some the places where their most famous missions had taken place.

“Wait you were on that team?” McGuire asked, remembering why the name Dalton sounded so familiar. All the agencies knew about SpecOps group 7 and their greatest hits. But before Jaz could reply the elevator doors opened on the ninth floor. And they were greeted by the man himself.

 

As the group stepped out of the elevator Dalton greeted the three agents with handshakes, Hannah with a nod, seeing that they were just in the conference room strategizing. But when it came to greeting Jaz he went in for a hug.

“Top,” Jaz sighted into the hug. Over the course of the three deployments Jaz did with Dalton before moving on to working with the CIA, Adam had become like a brother to her. And that bond grew only stronger after he wasn’t her CO anymore. Hell Adam was the first person Jaz went for advice whenever she needed it.

“We’re going to get him back,” Dalton reassured Jaz and then let her go walking towards the conference room so they could start planning Amir’s rescue as soon as possible, with the rest of the group following his lead.

But, while the others didn’t pay much attention to Dalton’s reassuring words to Jaz, Preach noticed them. And it sounded like Dalton was reassuring Jaz not only that they will get her partner back, but that they will get back someone who Jaz cares about deeply.

 

Once the group got to the conference room another round of handshakes were exchanged, this time with Patricia. And they got to work. The DIA had information packages ready and waiting for Jaz, Dalton and the three FBI agents. And the group worked out a plan to rescue Amir and arrest Boothe. Jaz, Dalton, Preach and McG are going to be the ground team going after Amir and Boothe, while Patricia, Hannah, and Noah will be their eyes and ears from the DIA.

The plan was risky, they were well aware of that, but it was the only one they had since Jaz’s suspicions as to where Boothe was keeping Amir had been confirmed by Hannah. Satellite images showed Boothe’s man dragging Amir into the house. And although Boothe was dumb enough to operate on U.S, soil, near D.C. no less. He was smart enough to hunker down in a house that was well-protected and hard to get into unnoticed and uninvited.

They decided to pull a double agent routine.

While the ground team was driving to Boothe’s house, Hannah and Noah were making it look like the two men that Jaz took out before FBI arrested her were actually the FBI agents. So Jaz is going to show up at Boothe’s doorstep claiming that she managed to get released from FBI custody and that Boothe’s bodyguards are actually FBI not her and Amir. And Jaz's surprise arrival should allow enough confusion for her to spin the story in her favor, rescue Amir and get out of there before Dalton, Preach and McGuire, who will be watching it all unfold from the scopes of their rifles, breach the house's defenses, take out Boothe's men and capture the notorious arms dealer.

 

When the team of four neared Boothe's house they parked a few miles from the mansion, so they didn’t get noticed by Boothe’s men and got out.

“Gear up, we’re going the rest of the way on foot while Jaz drives the SUV to the mansion,” commanded Dalton.

The three men tacked up in full gear that Patricia had secured them. While Jaz switched the clothes FBI had given her after her capture for a tight-fitting dress and heels. She hated going in with only a small gun strapped to her thigh. But it had to be this way if she wanted to get Amir out alive since the covers Jaz and Amir had built were a rich, business-savvy and well-connected couple who got into the arms dealing business having been dissatisfied of the wealth that normal business dealings could guarantee them.

“What type of wire do you want?” Preach asked Jaz once she was done changing, “A button camera, a standard wire or..” he started listing off all the options available to him thanks to DIA, easily falling back into his Navy SEAL persona. But Jaz interrupted him.

“I wear nothing,” she said in a certain tone.

“Jaz,” Dalton trailed off, “You know that we can’t guarantee your safety if you don’t wear a wire. We won’t be able to hear what’s happening, only watch. And even that isn't guaranteed if Boothe takes you to a room on the other side of the house. What if you need us to go in sooner? Or we breach while you and Amir are still in the house?”

“I know. But I can’t risk it. Boothe is paranoid. And he will scan me for a wire if he thinks I’m FBI, even if he is confused as to why am I there,” Jaz explained.

Dalton clearly wasn’t happy about this. It didn’t sit well with him that the woman who is like a sister to him is going into Boothe’s fortress of a house and trying to convince the man that she isn’t FBI by selling him FBI identities that were built in an hour without a way of him hearing what is happening. Luckily Preach suggested an alternative seeing Jaz’s determination and Dalton’s worry.

“I can use one of the high-tech laser bugs that the DIA supplied us with. It should be able to pick up the conversation as long as Jaz stays in one of the rooms facing us,” he told his newly formed team.

“Will it work from this distance?” McG asked.

“It should. It’s as top of the line as it gets,” Preach affirmed and that calmed Dalton down a bit.

“Okay, but you stay in the rooms facing east, got it?” Adam cautioned Jaz to which she agreed and went to get into the car. Now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

 

The drive to Boothe’s gate was short. And as soon as the gate guards identified who Jaz was there were guns pointed at her and she was escorted through the gates to the main house. The same building that no doubt housed a basement with a torture room. Jaz just hoped Boothe hadn’t gotten Amir worked over too badly yet. Meanwhile, the rest of the team were watching her closely. Dalton flinching each time one of Boothe’s man shoved Jaz forward. Preach managed to set up the laser bug and for now, they heard every word that was said.

As soon as Jaz was through the door of the house she was met by the man himself.

“Mrs.Tabbal! I’m surprised to see you here given the fact that you are FBI,” Boothe taunted in an overly calm and sweet voice.

“Do you really think I would be here if I was FBI? I just got out of their there thanks to my very expensive lawyer,” Jaz replied irritated playing up her bitchy rich woman persona.

“Ah, but we do have your husband. Or is it partner?” Boothe continued in a sticky-sweet voice.

“Husband. And I’m the one who should be annoyed here,” Jaz started switching to a similarly sweet tone to Boothe’s, “Don’t you check your men before you hire them? I am not FBI and there were only three other people in that room with me.”

“I should shoot you just for implying that,” Boothe didn’t miss a beat, “But then I wouldn’t have two FBI agents instead of one captured.”

“Oh, I am not just implying that. I have people I pay inside every major agency in the US. And those people tell me that your men are FBI agents. And really, it makes sense. Get the guns first and arrest me, get me to flip on you and take you down. Clever,” Jaz also didn’t break, which seemed to finally make Boothe angry. This was good. Anger will cloud his judgment and make Jaz’s job easier.

“Get me Felix, and call Kuzmin,” Boothe barked out orders at his men and a moment later the third men that got away before the FBI raid walked into the room.

“Tell me again what you saw after the FBI breached the perimeter of Mrs.Tabbal’s residence?” Boothe questioned Felix in a clipped tone.

“I saw her take out John and Daryl and then FBI arrested her,” Felix replied scared.

“Arrested her, you say? Previously you just claimed that she’s FBI,” Booth pressed.

“Y..yeah, clearly they arrested her to keep her cover,” was Felix’s answer and his words became a bit shakier.

“And you forgot to mention the arrest why?” Boothe asked with menace in his eyes.

“I didn’t think it was that important!” Felix answered and Boothe quickly drew his gun and shot the man point blank. He was dead in an instant.

 

That shot sent Dalton, Preach, McGuire and the team back in DIA into a frenzy. Because all they had to go on was sound since Jaz was still in the building’s windowless entryway. Luckily, Jaz spoke up before the trio could take that as a sign to breach early, clearly indicating that the bullet wasn’t meant for her.

“You didn’t have to shoot him,” Jaz spoke knowing full well that if she didn’t, soon they would be joined by Dalton, McGuire and Preach.

“Ah but how will I ever instill respect in my men?” quipped Boothe seemingly starting to accept that Jaz isn’t the threat here. Jaz smiled a forced smile at Boothe and just then one of Boothe’s men approached him and whispered something to him. Jaz hoped that Boothe’s men had found the FBI covers DIA built because Boothe still had the gun he just used in his hand.

 

“Well, Mrs. Tabbal, it looks like you were right! Indeed, the men you killed were FBI working to take me down,” Boothe said after a beat and motioned for the men who were still flanking Jaz to retreat. That earned him a brilliant smile from Jaz. One that could disarm any man on the receiving end of it.

“Please, call me Natacha,” she replied figuring that a little flirting would only soften Boothe up further, “and I am always right. Can I get my husband back now?”

“Yes of course, of course, sorry for this miscommunication,” he replied and told his security to release Amir. In a minute Amir walked into the foyer with two of Boothe’s man behind him. There were cuts and bruises on his face, but it looked like they didn’t have time to do anything more permanent to Amir. Jaz let out a breath and ran into Amir’s arms. To an outsider, she would look like a wife happy to see her husband alive, but in reality, Jaz was ecstatic to see her partner in one piece.

The two hugged and Jaz kissed Amir all over his face, acting out her concerned wife part perfectly, and only when Boothe cleared his throat behind them they broke apart.

“I am sorry for my mistreatment of you Mr. Tabbal, you are one lucky man to have a wife as resourceful as yours,” Boothe said to Amir with a little admiration in his voice that left Jaz thinking that maybe she should have been the one to meet with Boothe in the first place.

“Don’t I know it,” Amir quipped squeezing Jaz’s waist because his arm was still around his partner mainly to reassure himself that she was actually here and that she managed to convince Boothe to release him.

“I will have your car brought around so you can be on your way,” Boothe added, but it seemed like he wanted to say something else. And as they waited for the SUV to be brought around he did, “it really is a shame that the FBI seized those rifles, isn’t it? We would have made wonderful partners.”

Just then Jaz had an idea. She knew that she should get out, be done with this mission and let Dalton, Preach and McG get Boothe. But it would risk the three men’s lives immensely. And Jaz realizes that she had a way to eliminate that risk, yet still lock Boothe up once and for all.

“Not really,” Jaz added nonchalantly and Amir gave her a confused look.

“What do you mean?” Boothe questioned with a spark of hope in his voice. Jaz gave Amir a look and he finally caught onto what Jaz was doing so he replied, just as their SUV stopped in front of them.

“There are a lot more where those came from, we will be in touch,” Amir said in a harsh tone, which luckily could be interpreted as his annoyance at what Boothe’s men did to him. But which really was Amir’s dissatisfaction with the fact that Jaz was willing to continue risking her life to get this man.

You could hear Boothe saying “Very well” behind them but Amir was already getting into the driver’s seat with Jaz tucked away in the passengers. And then the SUV sped off.

As soon as Jaz and Amir left Boothe’s compound she told Dalton to stand down and to meet them at the same spot where they convened before the op. So Jaz directed Amir toward the agreed upon rendezvous location. The drive was short but their hands stayed joint the whole way there not ready to let go of each other just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4, guys. Hope you like it! Only two more to go!

As soon as Amir pulled up the rendezvous location they saw Dalton, Preach and McGuire trek towards them, so Jaz got out of the car and put her finger to her lips in an “shhh” gesture. She pointed towards Preach’s backpack where she knew a bug detector was stashed. She took it out and did a quick sweep of the car to make sure Boothe hadn’t bugged the car or put a tracker on it. Luckily, it looked like he didn’t have time to do that so they were in the clear.

“Okay we’re clear,” Jaz declared and everyone unfroze from the rigged postures that they had taken up while Jaz was sweeping for bugs. McG walked towards Amir with an intent to patch him up, while Dalton and Preach exhaled with relief seeing both Jaz and Amir safe and sound.

“These are FBI agents Carter and McGuire,” Jaz introduced Amir to the two men, “McGuire here is a medic. Let him patch you up.” Jaz’s tone was no-nonsense so Amir didn’t even try to argue with her and say that he didn’t need patching up.  
“Fine,” he said and let McG do his work.  
“Hey man,” McG shook hands with Amir and added, “I will be quick. It doesn’t look like you have many cuts. More bruises that will heal on their own.”  
“Thanks to Jaz,” Amir sighted still not believing that Jaz actually managed to rescue him as quickly as she did.  
“Yeah, she’s pretty remarkable isn’t she?” McG questioned being truly impressed by the woman, but Amir got the vibe that it might be a little more than just admiration. And Amir couldn’t blame the guy, initially, he had been impressed by Jaz as well. But in Amir’s case that quickly turned into love.

As McGuire worked on Amir, he eyed Jaz and Dalton exchanging words and speaking to someone on the speakerphone. With agent Carter standing near them as well.

Jaz and Dalton along with Preach were talking to Patricia, Hannah, and Noah in D.C. and Dalton was less than happy with Jaz’s decision to keep her cover intact and to continue the op instead of letting him, Preach and McGuire arrest Boothe.

“What were you thinking, Jaz? You barely got out of there and now you want to engage with Boothe again? Why didn’t you stick to the plan?” he questioned his friend in a little harsher tone that was absolutely necessary.  
“I saw an opportunity to get Boothe without risking your lives and I took it. It’s as simple as that,” Jaz replied her own tone raising. She was not on Dalton’s team anymore so she didn’t understand how Dalton could be so angry about her decision. She simply did what she thought was right and what would guarantee that Dalton, Preach and McGuire didn’t have to risk their lives to arrest Boothe.  
“Jaz made the right call, Adam,” Patricia interjected ending the angry stare off that Dalton and Jaz were having, “We now have a chance to capture Boothe in the act and build an airtight case against him.”  
“Yeah, but at what cost? Jaz and Amir going undercover again? Boothe is already spooked. One wrong move and he kills them,” Dalton argued really not wanting his friends to go undercover again after they barely got out this time. He would have gladly risked his life capturing Boothe if it meant that Jaz didn’t have to risk hers.  
“I don’t know, he sounded pretty convinced that Jaz and Amir aren’t FBI,” Preach interjected smiling at Jaz who sent him a grateful smile for being on her side.  
“That’s because he was convinced,” suddenly added Amir appearing next to Jaz and putting an arm around her waist with McG trailing behind him, “I heard his men talking about him being pressured by one of the terrorist cells he supplies to get them a shipment of guns by next week. So he probably is willing to do business with whoever can get him those guns.”  
“Okay, then we do this Jaz’s way” Patricia confirmed, “get back here so we can debrief and start working on a strategy. Oh, and agents Carter, McGuire and Morgenthau, you’re reporting to me until the completion of this mission. I spoke to your supervisors and they agreed to detail you to me until we have Boothe buttoned up.” Patricia’s strong voice didn’t leave much room for arguing. So all five of them piled into the SUV and returned to D.C.

When they got to DIA they had a quick debrief and Patricia promptly sent all of them home.

“I think we all have had enough excitement for one day. Go home everybody, get some sleep and we will reconvene back here tomorrow at 9 to start working on a plan to get Boothe,” the Deputy Director said and everyone started trickling out of the room.  
“Jaz, Amir, hold up,” she said when Jaz and Amir were about to exit the room, “since we are continuing this mission your covers stay intact. Go about your days business as usual. There might not have been a tracker or a listening device planted on the car, but Boothe might still order a drive-by of your residence. You never know. Make some extra maneuvers when you come here tomorrow and take the SUV.”  
Amir and Jaz nodded their heads and went to go to the house that had become their home over the months that they spent undercover as Mr. and Mrs. Tabbal. Luckily they had decided to store the guns in a secondary house, so they had their actual residence to recuperate and recover in without having to clean up after the FBI raid.

Once Jaz and Amir got to the house, Amir went to shower while Jaz changed into some comfier clothes and sat down on the bed, the events of the day finally hitting her. Killing two of Boothe’s men with her bare hands, getting picked up and interrogated by FBI and Amir getting captured. The latter being the thing that was the hardest for her to stomach. Because if the FBI hadn’t listened to her and she hadn’t managed to convince Boothe that she isn’t FBI, Amir might be still in Boothe’s basement getting tortured for information that he didn’t have. Not to mention she might be dead or getting tortured along with him. But she didn’t much care for her own well-being. After the childhood she had Jaz learned to put others’ lives first.

And with all the thoughts swarming around in Jaz’s head she didn’t notice that she was crying. Not until Amir came out of the bathroom and kneeled down in front of her noticing her tears.  
“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he asked in a soothing voice, not liking to see Jaz in tears. 

Over the duration of their undercover mission, they had gotten really close, probably closer than they should. Hell Amir knew that he was in love with Jaz. And Jaz was in love with him as well, although it was harder for her to admit that to herself. But they hadn’t taken it further than that knowing that a real relationship could jeopardize their mission.  
“I thought I lost you,” Jaz admitted in a small voice. She didn’t like to be vulnerable, but somehow with Amir, it was easier.  
“But you didn’t. You saved me. And you saved the mission,” Amir tried to soothe Jaz but that had the opposite effect. Jaz quickly got up and moved further away from Amir, leaving him confused at Jaz’s sudden change in attitude.

“No, you don’t understand,” Jaz said, almost yelling and went to stare out the window with her back turned to Amir. “I don’t care about the mission. I care about you. And when I wasn’t sure if I could save you I just…” Jaz rambled on, her voice now quieter, “I know the mission should come first, and I shouldn’t be feeling this way… But I do and..”  
And then it finally clicked for Amir, because he realized that Jaz felt the same as he did. And he decided to screw the rules. So while Jaz was rambling on Amir walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
“Jaz,” he interrupted her and turned her towards him away from the window, though she still wasn’t looking at him.  
“Jaz, look at me,” he tried again cupping her cheeks with his hands and then Jaz finally lifted her eyes towards his, “I don’t care about the mission either.” A moment passed until Jaz realized what he was saying, and when she finally did she crashed her lips to his. They had done a lot of kissing as Mr. and Mrs. Tabbal. But this felt worlds apart from that. Because they weren’t undercover pretending to be somebody else, they were Jaz and Amir, army sergeant and CIA agent madly in love.

After what felt like days they broke apart and decided that this shouldn’t go any further than kissing, at least for tonight. The temptation was definitely there. But they knew that after the day they had they should first talk about everything and figure everything out. So that’s what they did. They talked and strategized and kissed until they had a plan how to make sure that they can both finish the mission and be together without one interfering with the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last chapter, guys. Hope you enjoy! Only a short epilogue left.

The next morning Jaz and Amir drove to the DIA a little bit earlier, because they knew they needed to talk to Patricia. She in many ways was responsible for them, so they figured that she should know that they weren’t just partners anymore.

But as scared as they were to talk to their boss, afraid that they will be split up once the mission was over, Patricia as always surprised them.

“Finally! Dalton owns me 50 bucks,” she exclaimed after Jaz and Amir stumbled through the story of their changed relationship status. Which took Jaz and Amir by surprise. They were confused as heck as to what was going on. And Patricia seeing that confusion decided not to keep them guessing for long.

“Dalton and I had a bet going about when you both will realize that you are in love with each other and come talk to me about it,” Patricia explained and continued, “and although it was a bit later than I guessed it was way sooner than Dalton thought.”

“You bet on us?” Jaz asked confused, she definitely wasn’t expecting the conversation to go this way, “I mean, you knew?”

“Yes. And before you worry that you will be split up or something, don’t. In the CIA it’s actually a common practice for real-life couples to work together. Many even have families while still working undercover and protecting this country from threats,” Patricia clarified, “You just have to fill out the proper paperwork.”

By the time Amir and Jaz walked out of Patricia’s office they were still a little confused about what had just transpired. But they were also relieved. Their worst fears were that they couldn’t do what they love and still be together. But now, it looks like they are only another couple on a long list of CIA operatives to had fallen in love and who want to keep working together. And with that piece of mind, they returned to their mission and tried to figure out how to take down Boothe.

Since they were the first ones to get to the DIA, they set up in the same conference room they got debriefed in the day prior and started figuring out how to nail Boothe. When Dalton walked in, he complained about the fact that they lost him 50 dollars, hugged Jaz in congratulations and shook Amir’s hand slightly harder than it was absolutely necessary. Which frankly didn’t surprise Amir much, since he knew Jaz was like a little sister to him. And then joined them. By the time the clock struck 9, everyone had gathered in the room and were already throwing around ideas on how to capture Boothe without getting Jaz and Amir killed.

 

“Why can’t we do a regular buy and then go in once Boothe hands over the money?” McG asked confused. He knew that Boothe was dangerous, but surely three agencies and the military working together should be able to nail the guy with ease.

“Because Boothe is too smart for that. And after yesterday’s fiasco he will make his buys even more complicated,” explained Patricia.

“Not necessarily,” Amir contradicted what Patricia said.

“How so?” asked Hannah.

“Well, since he needs the weapons soon, and since he thinks that he pissed us off by capturing me, he might be willing to do things our way. By now he had to have heard about the Tabbals’ reputation. We purposefully made it so that they are known for how ruthless and cold-hearted the both of them are. So, we might have a shot at making him play by our rules,” Amir pointed out. If Boothe didn’t do his homework on the Tabbal couple before, he sure as hell did it now. Which means he probably found all the breadcrumbs Jaz, Amir and the DIA left him on the reputation of the couple.

“Especially if I call him and say that my husband isn’t quite sold on doing a deal with him after yesterday,” Jaz added.

“That might actually work,” Dalton agreed with Jaz and Amir’s plan.

“Okay, but it still can’t be a simple switch with Amir and Jaz giving Boothe the weapons and him handing over the money. It’s too unsophisticated,” Preach added to the conversation. By now the FBI agents have done their homework on Boothe and knew all about him and his dealings. As well as on the covers that had been built for Jaz and Amir.

“How about we do it during the gala that the Tabbals are scheduled to attend this weekend. It is definitely their style. And it will let us have our people in the crowd if anything goes wrong,” Noah suddenly spoke up having been quiet since he got to the room they were currently in. And it was the perfect plan. Boothe was already planning on attending the event since it was frequented by the criminal world’s best and brightest. And he was more than happy to combine the gala with buying some guns. Especially after Jaz called him about the opportunity. Because it sounded like he was already quite taken with Mrs. Tabbal.

 

So on Saturday night Jaz and Amir along with Dalton, McGuire, Preach and Hannah dressed up as the guest of the gala, with Patricia and Noah choosing to monitor everything from command ops. The plan was simple. Sell Boothe the guns in one of the rooms of the hotel where the gala was held. And then snatch him up once he is leaving the hotel since the hotel only has two exits.

And everything went off without a hitch. Until it didn’t.

 

Amir and Jaz enjoyed their time dancing at the gala till it was time to go the room they had rented for the meeting and that Preach had bugged for the rest of the team to hear what was going on. But at the very last minute, Boothe decided to change the meeting place and Jaz and Amir had no choice but to go along with it since they were so close to arresting Boothe. But as soon as the money was exchanged Boothe and his men drew their guns and announced that Jaz was coming with them. Apparently, Boothe’s infatuation with Mrs. Tabbal went deeper than they thought.

“You’re coming with me Natacha!” Boothe said pointing his gun at her.

“What? No! What is this?” Jaz tried playing the bitchy card again but it didn’t help. Boothe’s gun just turned towards Amir who was trying to analyze the situation but not quite understanding what was actually happening.

“I saw the way you flirted with me Natacha! I know you are not happy with him. Come with me, I can make you happy,” Boothe announced with a crazed expression on his face. And that’s when it all clicked for Amir. Boothe wanted Jaz for himself. And it looked like he was willing to do anything to get her.

“No, I love him. Ranier please, let us go!” Jaz begged seeing the expression Boothe was sporting.

“Oh, you love him?” he yelled, “Then I will kill him if you don’t come with me.” And it looked like Boothe was really about to pull the trigger. So Jaz stepped in front of Amir. He tried to protest but stopped when he heard Jaz’s detached tone.

“That won’t be necessary,” she said almost robotically, ready to sacrifice herself so Amir could live, ”I will come with you.”

That earned a huge grin from Boothe and he grabbed Jaz and went to leave the room, with Amir powerless to do anything as Boothe’s men were pointing their guns at him till the second they left the room. Once the door closed Amir scrambled to turn on the wire that was given to him to let everybody know what happened.

“He got Jaz, I repeat he got Jaz,” Amir rattled out.

“What? Who got Jaz? What happened?” Dalton’s panicked voice replied.

“Boothe, he took Jaz. He has some weird obsession with her and declared that he is taking Jaz with him or he’s going to kill me. So Jaz stepped in front of me and went with Boothe,” Amir responded, his head spinning. He knew he should be running after Jaz but he couldn’t get his legs to move.

“We see him heading towards the back exit,” Noah reported what he saw on the surveillance cameras.

“I’m on my way. McGuire, Preach, Hannah, on my six. Patricia, we need that tack team! Now!” Dalton yelled breaking into a run towards the back of the hotel. That snapped Amir out of his daze and he ran out of the hotel room towards were Jaz was being taken as well.

 

Boothe had gotten to his car and was shoving Jaz in when all hell broke loose. Suddenly there were bullets flying towards her and everyone around her were shouting. She knew it was her team, so she moved quickly. The rest of Boothe’s men were preoccupied with the gunfight, so Jaz took the opportunity to knock Boothe’s gun out of his hand and to tackle him. He, of course, being bigger than Jaz wasn’t easy to take down. And they were brawling in midst of an open firefight. Which made things that much more dangerous.

And that’s when Jaz felt it, a bullet piercing her left shoulder.

It made Jaz lose her grip on Boothe and he got the upper hand, strangling her. But just as Jaz’s vision began to blur from the lack of oxygen Amir rushed in and knocked Boothe out.

“Jaz? Jaz!” Amir was shouting, but Jaz’s head was spinning and ears ringing. She heard Amir yell to the rest of the team that she’s been hit, so they must have taken out all of Boothe’s men. But it was hard to decipher anything else. Suddenly there was pressure on her left shoulder, and pain, so much pain. And then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends, the last chapter is here. It’s short but hopefully, it’s a satisfying ending to this story. Read on and tell me what you thought after!

The first thing Jaz noticed when she came to was a beeping sound. A sound she knew only belonged in hospitals. The next thing was pain in her left shoulder but it was dulled down. For that, she was grateful since the fierce pain after she got shot while fighting Boothe was still fresh in Jaz’s mind. And the third thing she felt was a warm hand holding her own and steady breathing coming from somewhere next to her. Amir.

That’s when she decided to open her eyes. But the whiteness of the hospital room Jaz was lying in blinded her, so she quickly closed her eyes and then reopened them in slits, trying to adjust to the light. That’s when she saw it. Amir wasn’t the only one sleeping in her room. Dalton was camped out on the other side of her. She squeezed Amir’s hand to wake him up and he bolted up, knocking Jaz’s hospital bed with his foot, which woke Dalton up as well.

“Hey,” Jaz chocked out her throat hoarse.

“Hey, baby, how are you feeling?” Amir asked and reached towards the cup of water that sat on Jaz’s bedside table. Dalton moved his chair closer to her and squeezed her other hand.

“Like I got shot. Did we get Boothe?” Jaz replied after taking a sip of water, this time a bit louder and a little less hoarse.

“We did. He already spilled his guts to Patricia,” Dalton spoke up.

“Good. Wait, how long was I out?” Jaz asked confused. Either she was out for a long time or Patricia was just that good.

“It’s Sunday afternoon, so not too long,” Amir assured her. But what he really thought was that for him every second Jaz wasn’t conscious was a second too long.

“Damn she works fast,” Jaz laughed and then winced feeling the pain in her shoulder more prominently with her movements. Seeing that Dalton went to get the doctor while Amir just squeezed Jaz’s hand a little tighter, happy to have her awake and laughing.

 

The doc then explained to Jaz that even though they had to do surgery to get the bullet out of her shoulder, the bullet didn’t do damage to any vital organs, so she just needed to heal up and she will be as good as new. Which is why a week later Jaz with Amir by her side was already back in the DIA debriefing about what happened with Boothe and what intel he provided. Her shoulder bandaged up and arm in a sling.

Jaz was a little surprised to see the FBI agents there as well though. Because she thought that they would have been debriefed earlier and returned to the bureau. After she woke up they, of course, came by to visit Jaz in the hospital. As did Patricia and Hannah. But she didn’t expect them to stick around DIA.

“I know some of you might be confused as to why all of you are still here,” Patricia started the debrief, “so I will get right to the chase. The DIA, CIA, FBI and the army were so impressed with how efficiently you all worked together, that they have decided to make this team a permanent fixture. Welcome to the DIA family Special Operations Team 8. Code name The Brave.”

They went on to learn that they will be stationed right here in D.C., yet operating all over the world which made everyone happy. They also found out that Jaz, Amir, McGuire, Preach and Dalton will be the ground operators, led by Captain Dalton. While Patricia, Hannah, and Noah will be overseeing everything from the DIA. And when Jaz and Amir went to ask Patricia if their relationship won’t complicate things after the meeting, she waved them off assuring that it won’t.

 

“Well, it looks like we are staying in D.C.,” Amir said as he and Jaz exited the DIA hand in hand.

“Yeah, there goes our plans of traveling the world as undercover operatives,” Jaz replied teasingly.

“Would putting down roots in one place really be such a bad thing?” Amir questioned her as they were nearing their car to drive to the house they now called home.

“With you by my side? Never!” Jaz said leaning in for a kiss.

 

They didn’t know what being part of Team Brave meant yet. They didn’t know that their jobs would take them all over the globe. That they would go through many hard missions and multiple scary injuries. But they also didn’t know that the team they formed trying to save Amir and then capture Boothe would become their family. And that once it was time for them to have a family of their own, everyone would support them and be there for them like only family would.


End file.
